For Love And War
by Maya095
Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko thought life was annoying enough. But what happens when you throw in his baby sister into the mix? Now he has to deal with his sister wanting to join Scepter4 and her prospective love interest! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**So I thought I would write a new story featuring everyone's favorite jerk, Fushimi Saruhiko! Hope you guys enjoy! (This is an edit. I decided to combine chapter one and the character info.)

**For Love And War**

**Character Info**

Fushimi Saya

Birthday: November 3rd

Age:17

Gender: Female

Height: 158 cm

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Likes: Seahorses, apple cider, and volleyball

Dislikes: Violence and bullies

Saya is a very social person who considered every person around her a friend until something changes that. She is very intelligent and good with electronics just like her brother. She is a very active person and enjoys playing volleyball. She is in highschool and is 4 and a half years younger than her brother.

**For Love And War**

**Chapter 1**

Fushimi Saruhiko sat at his desk staring blankly at the computer screen before him. A tsp on his shoulder alerted him that someone had been trying to get his attention. "What?" He said irritably with a click of his tongue. Shuffling behind him told him that the messenger was nervous or unsure how the young blue would take whatever he had to say. He turned in his chair to see Hidaka standing with a light blush on his cheeks. "Hidaka?" The young man was startled and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Th-there's a young lady here to see you." Fushimi stared and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Name?"

"A-ah, Saya, sir." Fushimi went still as a look of shock crossed his features. He got up without another word and bolted to the front reception desk where an attractive young woman stood smiling at a few of the officers in Fushimi's squad. He instantly felt a wave of anger as the young men flirted with her and he approached with a hiss.

"What do you think you're all doing? Don't you have work to do?" The group of men went stock still at his words and bowed their heads in shame. "And you, what are you doing here?" The young girl, Saya just rolled her eyes in response.

"I came to see you since you never visit me, Bakahiko." A few in the group guffawed but quickly covered their mouths when their commander shot them a glare. Quickly they shuffled back to their work room, but not before Domyouji slipped a paper with his phone number into Saya's hand. Fushimi saw and snatched it away grabbing the redhead by his cvollar and pulling him close to his face.

"Don't flirt with my sister, Domyouji." He visibly paled and nodded before Fushimi released him with a shove. Turning back to his sister he sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Why are you here? Really?"

"It's my birthday and you promised you would have breakfast with me before I went to school but you never showed up. Not even a text to cancel." Fushimi shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I was called in at like five am this morning to help with an emergency on the rest side of town. I got back to my room around noon from that stupid job. I'm so sorry, Saya." Smiling faintly at her brother she gave him a hug.

"It's okay. I thought it had something to do with your job so no worries, but not you owe me dinner and a present." The raven haired boy smiled as Saya noticed a group of people gathering to watch them. "We have an audience." Saruhiko clicked his tongue and sneered at the group. He ignored them then turned and walked to his office calling for Saya to wait for him where she was. He was back before she knew it and she noticed a soft pink box in his hands wrapped in a red ribbon.

"For you," he said simply handing her the box. She took it with a look of wonder and a smile.

"Thank you, Saruhiko!" She excitedly unwrapped her present to reveal a silver and violet seahorse charm bracelet. Seeing the object she squealed and jumped up and down in happiness. "It's beautiful~" she delicately put it on her wrist with Saruhiko clapping it together for her.

"I take it you like it," Saya nodded enthusiastically.

"I love it! It's perfect!" The girls in the group glad in jealousy at Saya and her present as Saruhiko watched her with a smile. The boys looked at Saruhiko with jealousy of their own for his closeness to the pretty teen. She continued to hug Saruhiko who hugged her back snugly.

"Alright, I have to go back to work now and you have to go home. Now." Saya pouted at him.

"Cash I stay please? I have no idea what you do here which I'm very curious about and you owe me dinner and I don't want you to forget." He thought of something to say in retaliation but realizing he would most likely forget, again.

"Fine, but don't bother anyone and if the alarm goes off to signal an emergency, you're staying here." At her reasons to argue he put his hand up to stop her. "I don't want you to get hurt, now follow me and don't wander off alone." She pouted but followed obediently. Looking around she was amazed by all of the technology surrounding her.

"Wow, I'm jealous. They have all the good stuff." Saruhiko nodded with a small grin.

"We have the latest electronics and it's all updated regularly." She made a noise in amazement and jealousy.

"Now I want to work here just for the computers."

"That can be arranged," said a voice from behind then making Saya jump in surprise. Turning she saw a man with glasses and bangs that were lightly flipped at the ends, he was quite handsome in her opinion.

"Captain," Saya was surprised to see that such a young man was running Scepter4 but she had a feeling that what she saw was most likely not as it seemed. Saruhiko noticed his captains interest trained on his sister and cleared his throat. "Ah, Captain this is my younger sister Sayuri. She's visiting me today since I kind of missed out on a promise I made. Is her being here a problem? She can go home." Munakata shook his head and extended his hand out in greeting to Saya who accepted it with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Fushimi-kun. I am Munakata Reisi, Captain to Scepter4 and your brothers boss. Enjoy your visit today, though might I ask if you are truly considering working here?" She nodded in affirmative to his question.

"Yes, and please call me Saya." Munakata smiled.

"Okay, Saya-kun. What has caught your interest about Scepter4?" Her eyes raked the room before resting back on the captain.

"The technology is the first thing that comes to mind, the second is my brother. I like the idea of working with my brother." Saruhiko who had been speechless until now finally spoke.

"Captain, she can't work here. She's still in school." Munakata looked at Saruhiko with a raised eyebrow.

"Fushimi-kun, I have a feeling there are other reasons than her schooling that is causing you to speak against this." Saru swallowed and looked down.

"She's too young." Munakata looked at his commander with shrewd eyes. Saya rolled her eyes.

"I'm not too young. You started this younger than me." Saruhiko shook his head.

"No, absolutely not."

"Well last I checked you weren't father, Saru." The elder Fushimi flinched at her words and took a steep back.

"No, I'm not. But I still don't want you doing anything danger-" he stopped himself with a scowl at the floor. Saya smiled as she realized why he didn't want her working there.

"I see, you don't want me to get hurt. That's very sweet of you to worry about me, but I'll be fine. Okay?" Saruhiko continued to scowl at the floor.

"No field work. Ever." Saya sighed realizing she wouldn't get much further with her brother.

"I'm okay with that. So, how do I sign up?"

**A/N:**I don't like this chapter, but it'll get better. Well, hope you liked it. Follow and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm glad my story seems to have had positive feedback. Please review some more so that I may improve my stories, thank you!

To Guest: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like it. Here is the new chapter for you.

To TheUltimateGlambert: Thank you! And you have to figure it out as the story progresses, sorry. Maybe this chapter will give you a hint.

**For Love And War**

**Chapter 2**

Fushimi Saruhiko sat rubbing his temples as he continued to listen to his sister yell at him. Looking around for some kind of support though he only found amused faces watching the pair. Sighing he put his hands up seemingly in defeat making the raven haired females smile. Without warning though his hands came down and grasped the girl by her cheeks, pinching and pulling on them lightly.

"Be quiet already," he said clicking his tongue. Saya glared at him with her ocean eyes. "How about a tru-"

"No." Saruhiko felt his eye twitch in annoyance. "You have to meet him! Please~?!" Now what were they arguing over exactly? Saya's apparent 'boyfriend' and her wanting her dear big brother to meet him. "Come on Onii-chan~, you'll love him. I promise!" Saruhiko shook his head and sneered.

"I'd rather not. I might kill him." Saya sighed and hit his arm.

"No you won't." Saruhiko signed and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"I don't have time to meet some stupid guy you're dating." Saya rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you already know him. Just an FYI." Saruhiko felt his eye twitch when the alarms went off.

_"Emergency action required! A strain has a small family held hostage in the East district!"_

Saya immediately grabbed her sword giving her brother one last glance as she followed her squad leader out the front doors.

* * *

Saya found herself standing before a small home with a huge hole in front where the door should have been. The strain they were hunting was unconscious on the front porch and was tied up with rope. She sighed as her coworkers came out of the smoking house with the family who kept going on and on about some flaming demon who saved them. There was only one explanation for it, the Red Clan had made an appearance and Saya's boyfriend was among them.

* * *

Saruhiko clicked his tongue as he saw the Red Clan had already made their escape. Looking over he saw a few of his fellow clansmen pushing the unconscious strain into one of their security vans. Turning back to the house he surveyed the damage and concluded the Red King had led the charge this time around. Most likely the group had been passing by and saw what was happening and decided to act. It was obvious the whole in the front of the house was the king's but other than that he couldn't tell who else was present.

Saya came up and stood beside him looking over the damage. Thought she didn't say anything Saruhiko could feel something was on her mind. He looked her over to find a small smile gracing her lips and some giddiness flowing off her.

"What are you so happy about?" Saya shrugged uncommitted.

"Just that our job is a hundred times easier since the Reds handled it for us. And do you know what that means?" Saruhiko shrugged. "Less paperwork~." Saruhiko felt a smile tug at his lips ever so slightly, it was a good thing after all. "And my boyfriend was here with the Reds." Saruhiko felt his heart stop at her words and looked at her with a look of pour shock.

"What?!" Some of the clansmen stopped to state as Saruhiko yelled. "Your boyfriend is a Red?! What is wing with you?! THEY'RE THUGS! WORTHLESS TRASH! WHY?!" Saya covered her ears as his voice rose with each word causing more people to look at them and become shocked overt the news as well.

"You used to be one of those 'thugs' if I remember correctly! So stop yelling at me!" She shook her head and turned away from him shaking from her own mounting anger. "He's a great guy and he takes care of me. If you would just listen to me you'd know who he was before jumping to conclusions." Saruhiko just clenched his jaw.

"I don't care who he is, he's a Red and no good for you. You're not allowed to see him again." She turned on him in a flash.

"LAST I CHECKED YOU WEREN'T MY FATHER!" And before he could react she had stomped off with tears picking at her eyes. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes under his glasses as the lieutenant came up being him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You may not want to hear this, but the Red Clans' boys aren't too bad and this is her choice. She is a growing woman and is old enough to make her own decisions. She may get her heart broken in the process, but she has to learn on her own. Just let her be. The more you tell her no, the more she'll rebel against you." Saruhiko sighed and nodded.

"Alright, thanks." She nodded at him and ordered the group to clean up quickly to leave. Saruhiko looked up at the sky with tired eyes sending up a silent prayer to any good who might be listening. 'Don't let her get hurt, that's ask I ask.'

* * *

Saya sighed into her boyfriend's chest as he rubbed at her back slowly drawing circles on her shirt. She played with his hair as it hung loosely about his neck as he whispered into her ear about his day. She listened quietly and closed her eyes.

"My brother knows you're a Red, but he doesn't approve of us. He told me to stop seeing you." She felt him chuckle into her hair.

"Are you going to listen?" She hummed as his voice rumbled in his chest and through her.

"Obviously not. I can make my own choices." She looked up into his eyes as smiled as he gave her a chatted kiss. "Goodnight." The man whispered a reply as she feel asleep in his arms.

**A/N:**So yay! Another chapter four you guys, hope you enjoyed it. Follow and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Yay! Another chapter for you guys, hope you like it.

To TheUltimateGlambert: Thanks for the review first off, and me too. Overprotective Saru will be a sight to behold. As for it being Yata, can't tell you. I can say however you will die when you find out.

To Guest/Mirei-chan: Thank you for the review I really appreciate all the support. And for the boyfriend being Yata I can't tell you just yet. I promise the chapters will get longer and more creative, so far this is just a trial run.

**For Love And War**

**Chapter 3**

Saya rolled over and stretched feeling her boyfriend shift beside her. She smiled to herself before looking at him and finding him blinking sleepy eyes at her.

"Your phone." She gave a confused face before hearing an insistent muffled beeping coming from her pants pocket. Grumbling she got up and looked at the screen to see her brother calling. Groaning she rolled her eyes and ignored the call before jumping up and dressing into her clothes from the previous day. Her boyfriend watched her with an amused smirk as she shimmied on her jeans and threw his shirt at him. He just chuckled and tucked it under his head as she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her bag with her uniform inside. "I'm gonna miss you, Ocean Eyes." Saya rolled her eyes as her phone rang again, this time showing the lieutenant's number on the screen. She answered it quickly.

"Yes, ma'am?" Saya's boyfriend raised a brow and got up walking over to her and kissing her neck while wrapping his thick arms about her waist. She struggled away from him trying to focus on the phone call, but to no avail. "Hold on please. Stop it you pain in the ass! I'm on the phone with my boss!" Her boyfriend just shook his head and pulled away walking to his bathroom to shower as she continued her phone call. "Lieutenant, what are you talking about? What happened to Saruhiko?" The woman on the other end sighed.

"You need to come down to the office. We don't know if he'll make it." She felt her heart drop to her stomach and before another word escaped her lips, she was out onto the street in a flash. This couldn't be happening, not to her.

* * *

Saya burst through Scepter4's front entrance panting and looking deeply worried. When she entered the communication's room she saw the Special Unit gathered in a tight circle with their heads bowed, almost as if in prayer. Saya felt her heart drop and tears gather as she approached them slowly. When they noticed her they looked up and she could see the sleeplessness in their eyes, how scared they were, how worried. She looked at them all hoping for someone, anyone to speak to her about what had happened. Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath preparing herself for the worst.

"What," she paused as her voice caught in her throat. "Is he okay?" Domyouji shook his head and looked down with watery eyes. Though none had been fond of Saya's brother, possibly losing him was something they could never imagine. He was so ingrained into them all, they would actually miss him. She felt herself choking as tears began to finally make their way down her face. She gasped and sank to her knees as Hidaka knelled beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I am so sorry, Saya-chan. It happened so fast none of us saw it coming. Your brother was in a bot of a daze for some reason and he didn't react even when he saw the hit coming." Saya felt like her soul was being rushed at his words and sobbed even harder. She had done this. She had been the cause of her brother's misfortune. If she hadn't been trying to force him to meet her boyfriend he wouldn't have been so bothered and wouldn't have gotten hurt. It was all her fault and it might be too late to apologize to him. And to think the last time they'd talked it had been as a fight.

"When can I see him? Where is he?" Hidaka looked around as did the rest of the group.

"Were not sire when you can see him, we're still waiting on news from the doctors. Right now he's in the surgical unit here. He was critical all night, the doctors feared he wouldn't wake up or he would suffer from major head trauma. Basically he'll either never wake up or be slow and need constant care from a stay-in nurse." Saya shook her head in denial as more tears escaped and her sobbing grew in strength. "We're expecting the worst case scenario right now." And right now, Saya felt like her whole world was falling apart.

* * *

She'd been sitting in the same spot for close to an hour when the Captain and Lieutenant walked into the room they were in with solemn faces. Saya shot to her feet as Munakata cleared his throat and motioned for the group to sit. Shifting in a rather uncomfortable manner, Munakata rubbed at his red eyes.

"Fushimi-kun is much worse than any of us could have ever imagined. It seems, the attack was more than blunt force to his skull, it somehow pierced his brain in several areas. They worry this might kill him or he will dissolve back into the mind of a senseless infant." He looked at Saya with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry, it's very unlikely your brother will make it out unscathed." Saya felt all of her hope fall away as she shook with shame and despair. There was no way she could ever accept that her brother was gone, not so soon. She had finally gotten him back into her life she didn't want him to leave it so soon. She'd gone long enough without him, she wasn't going to give up on him just yet.

Jumping to her feet, Saya grabbed her coat and ran out the door. There was a strain, she remembered her boyfriend mentioning him before, he had the power to heal people. She didn't know if he could for sure help her brother, but she was going to ask and she was going to try. If not for anyone else but him, she would sell her soul, give up her life even, to save him and bring him home just the way he is and always was. Her uncouth, annoying, moody, and sometimes mean big brother was going to come home and be well again. He was going to be himself if it was the last thing she did. Running out of Scepter4, she hopped in one of the company cars and started it up. Hidaka had appeared at the window and knocked uncertainly.

"Saya-chan, what are you doing?" She looked him right in the eye making him flinch from the sheer determination in her eyes.

"I was told about a strain who lives in the village over. He has healing abilities and want to see if he can save my brother. I need him to." Hidaka nodded in understanding and jumped in the car in the passenger seat beside her.

"Then I'm going too. I can be your backup just in case you need it." Saya smiled at him softly and nodded.

"Alright, thanks. Let's go then." Slamming her foot on the gas, Hidaka had to brace himself as she sent them into a neck breaking speed down the road.

"Quick question, do you even have a license?" Saya laughed in dark humor.

"Nope, just a learner's permit. Also, I suck at driving." Turning sharply, Hidaka nearly screamed as the car tipped slightly at the turn.

"Oh my god, I'm going to die."

* * *

Munakata watched as the younger Fushimi ran out of Scepter4 with Hidaka hot on her heels. Shaking his head he motioned for Awashima to follow him and they both re-entered the observation room where they watched a team of surgeons performing an operation on Fushimi. He looked down sadly as one of the surgeons dug into Fushimi's skull and pulled out a large, white, slippery mass. It seemed that Fushimi's brain was dying. And it was dying quickly. He hoped That Saya and Hidaka would be back soon with some way to save the young commander. If he had nothing else, at least he had hope.

His throat tightened as for only the third time in his life, Munakata felt he was losing something precious once more. He could not even imagnie how the boy's younger sister would handle losing the last person in her world she was able to call family.

**A/N:**I am so sorry for this chapter and at the same time I'm not. So yeah. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review, follow and favorite please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**I feel so evil! Ahahahahaha! How are all of you? Are ya barely hanging on? Of course you are! I left you all here and in tears. Poor Saru might die too. Ah well~, some closure for you all. Teehee. Enjoy~! Also I combined chapter 1 and the character info so don't be confused please.

To TheUltimateGlambert: I can't wait to see your reaction when the boyfriend is revealed. Is is bad that I'm laughing really hard right now? Ah well I can't help it. Anyways thanks for the review and keep on guessing sweetheart! :D

To Alwaysblu: Thank you for the review and I hope so too. Keep your fingers crossed!

To Mirei-chan: I'm sorry for your tears, but don't worry something good might happen. As for Saya's boyfriend, I still can't reveal it just yet. It isn't the right time and hey, maybe you'll never find out. Anyways, onward with the story!

**For Love And War**

**Chapter 4**

She drove as fast as she could and poor Hidaka felt like he might vomit from the force of the car as Saya sped through the city not even slowing for turns and changing lights. Suddenly she slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car not even bothering to put the vehicle in park. Hidaka quickly moved to park the car and turn it off before blindly following the teen inside. Once there, Hidaka felt as though he must have been punched in the stomach. Looking around he saw Homura gathered around Saya as she tugged on the sleeve of a tall man. When he entered, they had turned their gazes on him, but they did not look as though he was a threat. Some looked almost heartbroken and others shocked.

Looking at Saya again he saw that she had dissolved into tears as sobs racked her entire body. The man watched her closely with a look of understanding and remorse. He looked at Hidaka then and approached him, his eyes kept the young soldier still. Hidaka swallowed hard when he saw, in the corner of his vision, Saya fall to her knees shaking and hyperventilating. The man put a hand on his shoulder turning his attention back to him.

"I'm sorry about Fushimi, but I'm afraid the strain you are searching for died a few months ago. I don't know of any other healer strains, but the Gold King might be able to help. You could try, but don't be too hopeful." Hidaka nodded as the man turned back to Saya and hugged her tightly, it was then Hidaka's eyes fell on someone who crying almost as hard as Saya herself. He was young, younger than the blue soldier, with chestnut red hair and a slight build. The headphones and beanie he usually wore were removed and placed on the bar at his elbow. Hidaka approached him slowly and gently sat in the seat beside him to see the boys face. Hazel eyes rimmed with red trained themselves on him without flinching.

"You're Fushimi-san's frien-"

"Was. I was Saruhiko's friend. It ended when he left for you Blues, he tore apart every single thing that used to be our bond. But I can't hate him for that right now, he's still someone important to me and so is his sister. I don't want him to die, I know of someone in the Gold Clan - he's in prison though - but he's a healer. Mizuchi, have you heard of him?" Hidaka shook his head. "He isn't a great guy, he's in prison for torturing strains and performing unholy experiments on them. Our little Anna was one of his victims." Hidaka saw the girl he spoke of and felt himself pale. She was no older than 12 or 13 and was so dainty - how could anyone hurt a child so young? "It was years ago, but I'm sure the guy can still heal and is still alive. Ask the Gold King, maybe even your Blue can help. Maybe, just maybe, the Gold King will make him heal Saruhiko. Go now, you're running out of time." Hidaka nodded and stood going to gather Saya to leave with him when the boy grasped his elbow.

"Let her stay here while you go. She can't handle it all right now, not the way she is. We'll take care of her, we always take care of our family especially when they need us." Hidaka nodded as the boy rose from his chair with some difficulty. "Yata." Hidaka gave him a confused look. "My name is Yata. Yours?"

"Hidaka Akira. Uhm, your first name?" Yata shook his head with a sore smile.

"Ahaha, it's not something I like to tell people. My first name is... To say the least, extremely girly." Hidaka felt a smile tug at his lips then nodded.

"Alright, I'm going now. Take care of her." Yata nodded and with one last look over his shoulder, Hidaka made his way back to Scepter4.

* * *

Munakata was pacing impatiently before fushimi's door when Hidaka ran in at full speed. Stopping before his captain, Hidaka took a moment to gather his breath before speaking in a frantic voice.

"CaptaintheGoldClanhasastraininit'sprisonthatcouldhealFushimi-sanHomuratoldmeabouthimaguycallMizuchihe'sacriminalbuthecanhealand-" Munakata raised a hand to stop him rubbing the bridge of his nose he looked calmly at Hidaka.

"Go slower please," the brunette gathered himself and spoke more clearly.

"The Red Clan informed me of a strain in the Gold King's possession. He's a criminal but he can heal and according to their vanguard he can help Fushimi-san. I was hoping you could ask the Gold King if he would allow for us to use his ability to heal him." After a long pause  
Munakata took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hidaka-kun, Mizuchi is not a strain." Hidaka paused with a bewildered expression. "Mizuchi Koushi is a former gold clansman. He was arrested and imprisoned for torturing, murdering, and performing the most grotesque experiments imaginable on strains - most of them children. The former members of the Blue Clan were also arrested for knowingly assisting in such acts." Hidaka felt like a weight had dropped in his stomach but he noticed that his king did seem to perk up a little at the new information. "Now, I'm not sure if he is imprisoned in the Gold King's domain or if he was killed but... This gives us hope. I will ask for an immediate emergency conference with him. Thank you, Hidaka-kun." Hidaka's chest swelled knowing that he had pleased his king and he looked to Fushimi's door with his brow creased.

"How is he? Any change?" Munakata's shoulders slumped ever so slightly.

"His brain function is growing weaker with every passing moment. We have to find a healer soon, or he will be beyond help." Turning sharply without looking to see Hidaka's reaction Munakata whipped out his phone and began to dial before placing the device to his ear. He spoke slowly, deliberately and soon he had hung up with a smile. "I will meet with the Gold King now, I will be back as soon as possible." He was out the door before the young man could answer, it seemed to him that his king was rather hopeful. Now all he could do was wait, and hope for the best.

* * *

"Munakata, do you realize that what you're asking for is impossible?" Munakata gazed at the much older man before him for a long moment before dropping his eyes to glare at the floor.

"I understand that you are not inclined to help me Kokujouji-sama, but this boy is not even 20 and one of my best. Also, Fushimi-kun was apart of Homura at the time of their raid on your facility and it is my understanding that had they not done such a thing you would not have known of the incidents occurring right under your nose." He knew he was pushing it, but Munakata knew that he had to find some way to convince the other king to help him. Kokujouji Daikaku sighed before shaking his head.

"Munakata, Mizuchi Koushi is under strict supervision and is not even allowed to see daylight. I cannot allow you to remove him from his confines lest he escape. I hope you understand my position." An idea appeared in Munkata's mind as he listened to the senior king. He realized that Kokujouji was not telling him no because he did not want Fushimi helped, he was saying no because he did not want Mizuchi out of his confines.

"Very well, then how about this: I, and a small team of course, bring Fushimi Saruhiko here and Mizuchi can heal him from within his prison?" The Gold King averted his gaze to the large window beside him mulling over the proposal. Smiling a bit he nodded to Munkata.

"I have no qualms otherwise. You may bring him as soon as you are ready. But, keep in mind Munakata, Mizuchi may not use his powers and I can not force him otherwise." Munkata nodded with furrowed brows before standing and bowing to the elder.

"Thank you for your help, Kokujouji-sama. I will have Fushimi-kun here promptly." As Munakata turned to leave the Gold King caught his attention one more time.

"And another thing, I do know who the boy is and hat part he played in revealing the horrors of that place and keep in mind that while I am old, I do not forget. I owe debts to the whole of the Red Clan, both current and former members under Suoh Mikoto's reign. I do not need you to remind me. The boy will live, if not by Mizuchi's powers than by another of my clansmen." Munakata nodded and bowed again almost shamefully.

"I do apologize if I insulted you, Kokujouji-sama. I just felt I had to use every thing at my disposal to gain your help. It seems I was wrong." Kokujouji shook his head.

"Do not apologize. I know how it feels to be in the midst of losing a clansman, I have lost many over the years and one lose os never lesser than another. Please continue to do all that you can for the ones you bear under your wing, Munakata-san." The younger king nodded giving a weak smile. He turned away then and quickly made his way out of the building. Standing at the base of the steps he felt in his chest something similar to happiness. It was something he had not felt in quite a long time.

**A/N:**My longest chapter yet (for this story at least). I really do hope that this chapter made you feel better and yes you still do not know the identity of Saya's man. That is for another chapter. Review, follow, favorite please~!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**This is a pretty late, but hey better late than never right? Anyways, I had a little difficulty with this chapter and I hope it came out good. I'm looking forward to every one's feedback. Enjoy!

**For Love and War**

**Chapter 5**

Saya glared down at the man who was currently in a restraint chair. He had messy gray-ish hair, cold colorless eyes, and a frail build. His time within the Gold King's cells had not been pleasant, it was clear in his expression and body language. Saya felt no pity for this man, having been told what he had done to many innocent Strains, including Kushina Anna. Mizuchi looked back up at her with a cold glare of his own. A rabbit approached then and removed the 'muzzle' from his face. He moved his jaw experimentally before giving a cold smile her way. She shivered at the sight.

"What do you want, Red Whore?" Saya wasn't at all bothered by his insult, instead she smiled sweetly at him.

"I may be a whore, but at least I am not a heartless child abuser and murderer." Mizuchi laughed at her and shook his head.

"It was for the future of our world. Research, research! If they died it was all in the name of research. They should be proud of themselves for their sacrifice." Saya snorted at him. Giving him the cruelest smile she could muster she towered over him threateningly.

"You have a chance to redeem yourself, albeit only slightly."Rolling his eyes he laughed.

"I have no need to redeem myself. What I did was not wrong, it was for the good of humanity." Saya swung without thought, hitting him squarely on his right cheek. After she backhanded him, he flexed his jaw angrily. Munakata strode in then to prevent her from causing him anymore damage.

"Our request," Munakata said as Awashima escorted Saya from the room. "Heal my clansman, and receive a reduced sentence."

"It won't matter." Munakata was surprised. "Even with a reduced sentence, I will still spend the rest of my days in this cell, in this chair, with no light or visitors." Munakata smiled and nodded.

"When I say reduced, I don't mean time spent in here. You will rot in prison no matter what. But you could get a window and a bed. You could be let out of that chair. So, heal my clansman and receive your reward." Mizuchi thought it over for only a moment before giving a lax smile.

"No. Your clansman can die for all I-" He was cut off when a fist met his jaw. It was not Saya who stood over him though. Looking up, Mizuchi gave a confused glare. "You are not who I expected, who are you?" The one who stood over him was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"What are you doing? He needs to heal my brother!" Saya glared up at the man but his gaze did not leave Mizuchi.

"Saya, he's not gonna help your brother. Maybe I can convince him?" Cracking his knuckles he moved towards Mizuchi again. "Don't worry, I won't kill him."

"Wait," a voice from the door said. They all turned to see Yata standing there with his arms crossed.

"Tch!" The man wanted to protest but went silent when Saya hit his arm.

"Eric, leave him to me. I'll handle it." Eric frowned but allowed the older boy to take over. "Take Saya out. Get her something to eat while your at it." Eric nodded and walked the teen out. Looking one last time behind them, the door closed and they left. Yata looked at Mizuchi before turning his attention to Munakata. "Saruhiko used to be my best friend. I helped him raise his baby sister, helped them both escape their father, helped them be free. I would say they owe me, but Saya is a special person to me and I hate seeing her cry. One hour, that's all I ask for. He'll be begging to help when I'm done with him."

Munakata watched the boy carefully and was satisfied with what he saw. Nodding he left the room with a side glance at Mizuchi as he left. Once the door closed, it was left to Yata from there on.

* * *

An hour passed and Yata came out with a smile. Saya looked at him with large, hope-filled eyes. He shrugged and pointed to the door with his thumb.

"He's gonna do it." Saya exploded forward throwing her arms around the slender man's shoulders happily.

"Thank you so much, Misaki!" Yata hugged her back before pulling away.

"Let's get Saru taken care of. Then we'll celebrate."Saya nodded and soon they were setting up Saruhiko's bed in Mizuchi's cell. Mizuchi himself looked like he was about to get sick and one look from Yata had him shivering and shaking. They released his hands and chest only keeping his legs restrained. He stood up with some assistance and laid his hands on Saruhiko's forehead and chest. A gold light emitted from his hands as he set to healing the young man. After a few moments the light disappeared and Mizuchi fell into his chair exhausted. Saya was at Saruhiko's side instantly and was touching his face.

"He's still unconscious, it may take a day or two for him to wake up, but he's going to be just fine. I did what I could for him." Saya nodded and kissed her brother's cheek gently.

"How about his mind?" Munakata asked. Mizuchi shook his head.

"It's hard to tell just yet. I'm not sure how his brain will react to the sudden trauma as well as the healing. Once he wakes, we will see. If there is a negative response, there will be nothing I can do. He may need some physical therapy to help his motor skills as well. His nervous system was heavily damaged from the impact to his head, he'll have trouble doing simple things like drinking from a glass and feeding himself, even tying his shoes most likely. Other than that, he could wind up slow or have amnesia. Anything is possible with that kind of trauma. We just have to wait and see."

Saya held Saruhiko's head gently, rocking back and forth and crying silently. Yata came up and gently rubbed her back soothing her. She lifted her head after a few moments and rubbed her eyes. Mizuchi looked at Yata though the vanguard paid him no mind, instead looking softly at Saruhiko. Gently he nudged Saya away from the bed and lead her from the room as he was wheeled out and Mizuchi was restrained again.

* * *

Hidaka stood outside by the cars when they all finally emerged from the Gold King's tower. Saluting his king he looked around until he spotted Saya walking beside her brother's bed. Relaxing he approached her when Fushimi was loaded into the medical van. He bowed to her slightly and she returned the gesture.

"Hidaka-kun, thank you for every thing. My brother was healed and there's a very good chance he'll be okay again. I owe you." Hidaka shook his head with a smile.

"No need, your brother is a part of our clan. He's an amazing guy that I truly admire. It would be shallow of me to not help." Saya gave him a smile.

"Thank you, I'm sure he'll appreciate it. If he doesn't I'll make him." Hidaka laughed at her only to stop when he saw how tired she was.

"You should rest when you get home. If you'd like, I can keep vigil over him tonight?" Saya nodded.

"Please, I don't think I'll be able to stay awake at the hospital. I feel like this huge weight just left my shoulders." He gave a sentimental smile dipping his head to her.

"I understand, Fushimi-san." She snorted at him and waved her hand before her nose.

"Please, call me either Sayuri or Saya. I feel old being called by my last name." Hidaka blushed at this but nodded nonetheless.

"Of course, S-Sayuri-san." She giggled at him then sighed when she heard a whistle behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Yata waiting with his hands in his pockets.

"Ready to go? I'm gonna drive you home." She nodded and waved at Hidaka as she took off towards Yata and the other Reds. Jumping into the car, they drove off and out of sight. Hidaka stood there a moment just watched the distance until he was called. Shaking himself out of his daze, he turned and hopped into the car with his fellow clansmen.

"Love struck, Hidaka-san?" fuse asked with a teasing grin.

"Maybe, but Fushimi would kill me before anything could ever happen. So nope." The rest the guys laughed completely understanding his feelings.

"It's a shame, she's also got a boyfriend who's a Red." Hidaka smirked and shook his head.

"No she doesn't, I think she likes someone there and just wanted her brother's approval first. The only guy there who showed any affection for her was Yatagarasu. And it didn't seem like she was in love with him to my eyes."

"Her brother was also dying." Hidaka shook hs head.

"When we went to the Red Clan's domain, she ran up to some tall blonde guy. He was handsome, but he was the first that she sought comfort from. I think it's him she likes." Enomoto thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Why are we even discussing this? She's under age and she's Fushimi's little sister. There's no going near her." They all agreed and the discussion was dropped. Hidaka looked out the window with his forehead against the glass until he fell asleep to the soft hum of the engine.

**A/N:**So what's this new development? Who knows? I'm not even sure myself. I just write what my head comes up with. I do have a general plan of what's going to happen, it's just a matter of getting it to happen. Anyways, review, follow, favorite please!


End file.
